She Did, She Does
by Akane's Lightning
Summary: The sound of careful footsteps, echoing away from her room. Silent, dark room... TamaoxAnna. Don't like, don't read, please.


**This was a challenge given to me by a friend, who requested a pairing from Shaman King that no one has ever probably even thunk of. AnnaxTamao! Goodness, are we the only ones who thinks of this pairing? Yes? No...? Ah well. Enjoy**

* * *

For years, she had noticed him, admired him, watched him. She loved him.

Asakura Yoh. Tamamura Tamao loves Yoh. Loved Yoh. She still loves him. She doesn't love him anymore. Does she still love him?

Of course she does. She would always steal glances at him. He always had a smile on, an attitude that said, "Everything will be fine."

Did she love him? Yes, she did. Does. But something has changed after the Tournament.

Her time spent watching Yoh has gradually switched to Anna. The itako. Yoh's fiancé.

Yoh's fiancé. Something's wrong with that, but Tamao didn't care. She watched both of them with curious eyes.

She noticed how graceful Anna would spin her bead necklace, while Yoh's skill in the sword with Amidamaru was quick and swift. She noticed how Yoh would slightly bend his knees before jumping in for a swing. She noticed how Anna would twist her ankle and wrist at the same time, with the same motion, when she held her necklace.

Before she realizes it herself, her gaze switched from Yoh to Anna entirely. Whenever she got the rare chance to be home alone with Anna, she would quietly lift her gaze up, not yet brave enough to meet Anna's eyes.

Whenever their skin brushed a blush would arise on Tamao's face. She hoped that Anna doesn't notice. With all her heart, the one she had given to Yoh. She took it back. Anna has it now. Anna.

She wonders how long she can keep this façade up. She wonders how long will it take for Anna to notice.

"You're slacking."

Tamao apologizes. She quickly returns to making dinner. She remembers that she's home alone with Anna.

Alone with Anna. She fidgeted and dropped the knife she was holding, making a loud clack into the empty sink. She doesn't notice the blood coming out of her cut finger.

Tamao apologizes again. She hears no response, but is surprised when she feels Anna grab her by the wrist.

"That's no good. We'll have to get you a band aid now."

She barely notices the tiny droplets of blood, staining the floor as the two walked out of the kitchen. She wonders if she left the water running, but quickly forgets when she remembers the situation.

She pulls back her hand, hugging it close to her chest. Little bits of blood decorate her white shirt. She apologizes for the third time.

"Don't apologize, Tamao."

Tamao wonders how Anna could say all that within one breath. She loses her own when she feels Anna's own delicate fingers wrap around her own, the only thing between their skin a thin band aid.

Tamao thanks Anna this time. Anna nods, and tilts her head.

Anna walks out of the room, telling Tamao to go water the garden. She does so obediently. Halfway through she remembers that she had forgotten about dinner. Rushing into the kitchen, she finds everything clean and put back in order. No food was left, only Anna.

Anna. She takes hold of Tamao's hand again, the one with the band aid on.

"Food's in the living room. You're probably hungry by now."

Dinner was silent. Tamao remembers feeling tired, and her eyelids were heavy. She remembers Anna directing Tamao back to the girl's room, helping her change out of her blood stained shirt and jeans. Had Anna always been this caring? She doesn't recall, only smiling when she's under the covers.

She remembers feeling a pair of soft lips on her forehead, and the sound of her bedroom door, quietly creaking shut. Light, careful footsteps echo away.

It became silent.

Tamao loved Yoh. Tamao loved Anna.

Tamao loves Anna.

* * *

**I also can't remember if Tamamura is Tamao's correct last name. If it isn't, someone please tell me and I'll fix it right away! Reviews are always appreciated.**

**And seriously, if you don't like girlxgirl, don't even bother clicking that review button and saying stuff I don't need to hear. I know what I wrote.**


End file.
